blueflakefandomcom-20200213-history
Blueflake Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. This policy page discusses the policies applied to the community of Blueflake Wiki. They may differ slightly from policies on other Wikis. General Policies A few unspoken rules often apply to all WikisSee Category:Policy on Community Central Wiki, most which tie in with other policies. Some are discussed here. Assuming Good Faith This simply refers to the assumption that every user on the Wiki comes with the purpose to help build it up. Before reverting an edit you disagree with it, it's best to read it over carefully and determine the purpose of the content that was added or removed. Then, if you still disagree with the edit, it should only be undone once. If the user returns to put back their edit, undoing it again may provoke an edit war, which floods page histories with unimportant edit logs. Instead, take it to a discussion page, and talk it over with another user. No Personal Attacks As the title suggests, most Wikis do not accept the harassment of other users. Remember to be polite and courteous when leaving messages to other users on the Wiki. Extremely rude or intimidating users may be blocked for repeat offenses. Adding Content As an informational Wiki, Blueflake Wiki does not accept content based on opinions or theories to be put on articles. This information may be regarded as "vandalism" and will be removed upon notice. Users who knowingly repeat this offense may be blocked. There are many alternate ways to adding opinion-based information. For instance, such content can be posted on your userpage or a user subpage, on a blog post or simply on the sandbox. There should be no excuse for adding false information deliberately on the Wiki. Blocking If a user makes excessively negative contributions to the Wiki, it may be necessary to them. This prevents the user from editing on the Wiki from their account or computer, although a blocked user can still view the Wiki itself. Most users, before receiving a block, will be given several warnings to stop. If the user continues to edit in the same manner, they will be blocked for a month. When the block expires and the user returns to edit disrespectfully once more, they will be blocked again for a longer period of time. A user is usually blocked under the following circumstances, which are, but not limited to: *Spamming (adding the same information repeatedly on multiple pages) *Inserting false information, gibberish or nonsense *Blanking pages *Disrespecting the Wikia community and users Content Users are free to write content in a comment on a blog or reply to a comment, however, there is certain content that shouldn't be included in a blog comment, or anywhere on the wiki. *Users may not swear, use strong language, make racist comments, or talk about inappropriate subjects. This is because Blueflake is aimed at young children, and since Blueflake is aimed at young children some of the readers on the Blueflake Wiki will be children. Userpages Each registered Wiki receives a of which they can use to write information about themselves or anything else they wish. Although userpages are not usually protected on Blueflake Wiki, it is respectful not to edit other user's pages without permission from the user. An exception, however, can be made if the edit is used to fix bad coding errors that are obvious. WIP See also: Template:WIP/Rules Blueflake Wiki makes use of a template known as Template:WIP. This template is put on top of user pages so that a single user can hold the page for a certain period of time. It does not have to be used every time a user edits and could also be replaced with other alternate templates. As a courtesy, please do not claim WIPs on more than three pages at once. This will allow other users to freely claim other pages as well as providing the liberty of editing other pages as the users please. If a user places WIPs on more than three pages, they may be removed upon notice or a message may be left on the claiming user's talkpage. Other Rules In Blueflake Wiki there are some extra rules: #Please don't create unnessacery pages #Please use good grammar in pages #Please don't put comments unrelated to the page or blog Notes *